


Don't forget your flash

by Lumoa



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Kingsman AU, M/M, Not that he's complaining, Roxy forgets to turn off her flash, and Eggsy pays for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumoa/pseuds/Lumoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt "My friend thought you were cute so she tried to take a picture of you for snapchat and her flash went off but when you looked our way she shoved her phone into my hands and nOW YOU THINK IT’S ME AND OH GOD PLS DON’T BE MAD" AU. </p>
<p>Otherwise known as: Roxy forgets to turn off her flash when taking a photo of a really good looking guy and Eggsy is the only one around to pin it on. Everything works out pretty well though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget your flash

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and loved it. Apologies if it isn't really good because I've been in a funk and I haven't written anything fun for awhile. Also I don't know British slang but I did my best.

"Psst, Eggsy, take a look over there," Roxy hissed.

  
"Wha?" Eggsy made to turn around but stopped when Roxy kicked him hard in the shins. "Fuck off, what the hell was that for?" He winced.

  
"Not so quickly! Be cool," she whispered, glancing over at whatever the hell she wanted him to look at. Eggsy snorted at her and rubbed his now aching shin. Nobody around them seemed to notice, but that was fair since they were in a decently crowded pub. The lunch rush had begun to die down and all that was left were mainly small groups of people like him and Roxy finished up their food and drinks.

  
"I am cool," Eggsy huffed. Roxy rolled her eyes and just subtly pointed behind Eggsy at whatever the fuck she was looking at. Eggsy sighed and turned slightly, taking a quick peek at, well, he wasn't quite sure.

  
"Are you pointing at the older bloke in the suit or the couple whose snogging like it's their last day on earth?" Eggsy asked.

  
Roxy smirked and said, "The bloke. He's pretty good looking for an old guy isn't he? And that suit, it's gotta be custom made, probably pretty pricy too."  
"And how do you figure that?" Eggsy asked, taking a sip of his beer.

  
"Remember that tailor job I got a year or so back? I didn't do much besides man the register but I remember watching the tailors doing a few fittings. Besides, unlike you I have a nose for class." Roxy smiled and took out her phone.

  
Eggsy scowled and lightly kicked her under the table. "But what do you think?" Roxy asked.

  
"About wha?"

  
"About him."

  
"He's," Eggsy hesitated and glanced back again and the man in the suit "a'right." Which was an understatement and Roxy knew it. The fellow was damn handsome and the tight grey suit just made Eggsy's heart flutter a little. Roxy knew he had a little bit of a thing for older blokes, which is probably why she pointed him out in the first place. His dark brown hair had a small amount of grey streaked through it, but the guy looked like he was in top physical form if the fit of that suit was anything to go by. Eggsy nervously licked his lips and took a quick drink to hide the slight flush that he knew was working its way onto his face. Too bad the man was pretty posh looking. Eggsy might have liked to have a roll in bed with him...or maybe two or three.

  
Roxy laughed and started to sneakily position her phone. Eggsy didn't notice though, he was too busy still staring at the man. But he did notice when Roxy's phone's flash went off, Roxy gasped, and suddenly Eggsy found her phone in his hands.

  
"Rox, wha-?" Eggsy looked up only to see the man now staring at him. "Fuck, Roxy!" The bloke stood up and started walking over to their table. Eggsy started to panic, and apparently Roxy did also because she suddenly got up and mumbled something about the bathroom before bolting and leaving Eggsy on his own.

  
"Excuse me," Eggsy stared with horror as he saw handsome suit standing in front of him. His hands shaking, he looked down at the phone and his fear increased tenfold as he saw a Snapchat photo of the gent on Roxy's phone.

  
God damn it Roxy! Couldn't have turned off your damn flash, could you? Eggsy cursed her.

  
"Did you just take a photo of me?" The gent asked. Eggsy could only gawk as the phone was suddenly taken from his hand and the man was raising his eyebrows at the slightly blurry but focused shot of him eating his food.

  
No. No. No. "No! I mean, yes, but uh, it wasn't me!" Eggsy almost shouted. Oh shit, the gent's eyes focused onto Eggsy and he could feel the blush starting up again. His eyes were a fucking beautiful brown and Eggsy couldn't stop thinking about how they might look if he was being fucked into a matress-stop! No, don't think about that now! Stupid fucking brain!

  
"The device was in your hands." The man said, his eyes still boring into Eggsy's.

  
"My friend pushed into my hands! She just ran off to the bathroom, it's hers!" For once Eggsy really wished Roxy was more into glittery sparkly shit like some other girls Eggsy knew. Their phones had those huge garish cases on them that looked like pandas or some other adorable animal or they had so many rhinestones on them Eggsy was sure one day he would be blinded looking at them. Unfortunately Roxy had gone with a simple black, but effective, case that was supposed to protect her phone from a nuclear bomb or something.

  
"Really now?" Those gorgeous eyes were still locked on him.

 

"Yes!"

 

"And why would she be taking a photo of me then?"

  
"Maybe because you're bloody gorgeous?" Eggsy blurted out.

  
Annnnd, things had just become even more awkward. Eggsy averted his eyes and wished for someone to just kill him right there. God, this man obviously wasn't someone who would appreciate that sentiment. If the earth could just swallow him up now, that'd be great.

  
"...now?" Eggsy heard. Confused, he looked back up at the man, and seeing a small smirk on his face he had to look away again.  
"Um, what did you say? Sorry didn't catch it," Eggsy mumbled.

  
"I said, am I now?" The man repeated himself. Surprised, Eggsy looked back up again. "Although I feel slightly flattered, I do think taking photos without one's permission is very ungentlemanly."

 

"That wasn't me!" Eggsy squawked. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and said again, "I swear, it was my mate Roxy."

  
"Hmmm..." Nervously Eggsy fiddled with his drink. "So it was your friend who found me attractive?"

  
Seriously? Stunned, Eggsy stared at the gent, taking in his gaze again. His eyes were hot on Eggsy, and at first Eggsy had thought it meant he was pissed but now...Eggsy attempted to squash the small amount of hope rising in him and was unsuccessful.

  
"Um...not just her. I think you're pretty posh and good looking also..." Eggsy almost winced at his word. Flirting isn't this hard! He tried to remind himself.  
Luckily it seemed the bloke was amused or something because he handed the phone back to Eggsy and said, "Too bad this isn't your phone, I wouldn't have minded giving you a ring sometime."

  
Oh my God. That better have meant exactly what Eggsy thought it meant. It couldn't have meant anything else, right? Eggsy almost tipped his drink over in an attempt to grab his phone from his pocket. Hands shaking slightly, he handed it to (hopefully?) his new friend. The bloke quickly typed something in and handed Eggsy his phone back. Glancing down at it, Eggsy saw a number and a name attached, Harry Hart.

  
Harry smiled warmly at Eggsy and Eggsy swore he felt his heart skip a beat. "Don't forget to tell your friend not to take photos of people without their permission, even if they're attractive. After all, I didn't take any of you now did I?" He winked and waltzed away. Stunned, Eggsy watched as he paid for his food and walked out the door, smiling one last time at Eggsy.

  
Eggsy was on cloud nine. He couldn't stop staring at the new contact on his phone. When Roxy came back he wasn't even angry at her, which made her suspicious. Eggsy just put on a shit-eating grin and waved his own phone at her, showing off Harry's number.

  
"No fucking way! You arsehole, how the hell did you get that so fast?"

  
Eggsy laughed and pocketed his phone, ignoring Roxy's rapid fire questions about Harry Hart. Well, he ignored most of them except for one.

  
"So are you going to wait the stereotypical three days?" She asked him as they were leaving the pub.

  
"No, I think I'll call him tomorrow," Eggsy smiled at her, "After all, making him wait wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do, would it?"


End file.
